Sweet Illusion
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Setelah lama melihat dan merasakannya sebagai realita, ia baru menyadari bahwa semuanya hanyalah ilusi. Ah, lagi-lagi ia menyiksa dirinya. [MidoKuro] / RnR?


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, story © Kurotori Rei.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), failed angst, stress!Kuroko, etc**

 **Pairing: Midorima Shintarou/Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Happy reading!**

.

Kuroko duduk di depan meja belajarnya, berfokus kepada laptopnya. Terlihat ia sedang ingin membuat sebuah cerita fiksi, bisa dilihat dari unsur-unsur yang meyakinkan bahwa itu adalah cerita.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan satu halaman dari tadi, Kuroko." komentar laki-laki bersurai hijau yang duduk di ujung kasurnya, visualisasinya dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang tertulis di laptop Kuroko—walau dengan bantuan kacamata. Kuroko menghela nafas, "Aku bingung cara membuatnya. Dan tumben sekali kau menanyakannya, Midorima- _kun_."

"Hei, aku hanya bertanya saja, namun aku tidak peduli…" Midorima Shintarou, nama lelaki yang ada di belakangnya itu protes sambil mendengus pelan. "Kalau kau kerja dengan setengah-setengah begitu, hasilnya akan jelek." Kuroko meletakkan tangannya di _keyboard_ , diketiknya beberapa kata-kata namun dihapus kembali karena merasa tidak cocok.

"Itu tandanya Midorima _-kun_ peduli kepadaku. Midorima _-kun_ masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengomentari karyaku." jawab Kuroko simpel, ia berbalik ke arah Midorima dan menemukan laki-laki bersurai hijau itu masih terduduk di ranjang. "Kau mau menginap lagi?"

"Ya, aku merasa sangat bosan di rumah." balas Midorima datar. Kuroko tahu, Midorima sering sekali ke rumahnya karena masalah orang tua Midorima yang belum selesai. Hampir setiap hari, Midorima meminta untuk menginap di rumahnya selama beberapa hari. Kuroko pernah bertanya kenapa Midorima memilih untuk menginap di rumhnya, dan ia menjawab bahwa rumah Kuroko lebih nyaman. Itu saja.

—Dan Kuroko tidak bertanya balik. Ia tidak ingin membuat pembicaraan tentang topik itu lebih panjang lagi.

"Sejak kapan kausuka menulis cerita fiksi?" Baru saja Kuroko ingin memutar kursinya kembali, Midorima kembali bertanya. Ada apa gerangan hari ini? Midorima lebih bawel daripada hari-hari sebelumnya, apakah masalah keluarganya begitu rumit sehingga membuat laki-laki bersurai hijau ini _stress_ berkepanjangan?

Dan, Kuroko berharap tidak. Ia terlalu berpikir terlalu jauh.

"Aku hanya mencobanya saja, lagipula aku suka membaca." jawab Kuroko, dan itu tidak terlalu membantu. Midorima bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian membaca beberapa baris kalimat yang telah Kuroko ketik tadi. "'Ketika aku menyukainya dan dia menyukai orang lain, itu sangat menyakitkan'. Ayolah, Kuroko, kautahu plot yang lebih baik dari cerita fiksi klise seperti ini 'kan? Katanya kau banyak membaca."

"Tentu saja aku tahu," balas Kuroko kesal, ia mendorong Midorima pelan, berniat untuk tidak mengganggu kesenangannya saja. "klise bukan berarti tidak bagus. Setiap kali aku membaca novel, aku selalu menemukan plot yang klise tetapi berbeda cara penyampaiannya."

"Jika sudah memasuki hal ini, aku angkat tangan."

"Aku tidak menyuruh Midorima _-kun_ untuk membantuku kok."

.

Esoknya, Kuroko mencoba menggambar dan hal ini menarik perhatian Midorima yang notabenenya adalah seorang yang cuek. "Kemarin mengetik, sekarang menggambar. Aku bingung apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu itu, Kuroko."

Kuroko menutupi gambarnya dengan kedua tangannya. "J-Jangan lihat. Ini cuma kegiatan rekomendasi dari Sakurai _-kun_ ketika berada di waktu luang." Midorima menaruh tangannya di dagu, kemudian mencoba menarik kertas yang ditutup oleh tangan Kuroko tersebut. "Aku hanya ingin menilainya."

"Justru itu aku tidak mau Midorima _-kun_ menilai—Ah!" Saat Kuroko berbicara seperti itu, tanpa sadar ia melepaskan tangannya yang membuat Midorima dapat melihat gambaran Kuroko tadi. Tidak bagus namun tidak jelek juga, seperti gambar anak-anak. "Ini kau, dan ini aku 'kan?"

"Bukan," Kuroko menarik kembali kertasnya, ia kembali melihat gambarnya yang berisikan dua anak dengan warna rambut biru muda dan hijau sedang bergandengan tangan. "ini hanya tokoh fiksi yang kubuat. Kebetulan warna rambutnya sama, jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Dibalik wajah datarmu itu ada sesuatu." kata Midorima yang masih berdiri di belakang Kuroko sambil memegang bangku yang diduduki laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ tersebut. Iris hijaunya menatap gambaran Kuroko yang masih bisa dibilang acak-acakan. "Gambarmu itu… penuh arti."

"Ya, memang." Pandangan Kuroko mengarah ke bawah, ia meremas pensil yang ia genggam. "Menurutmu, aku itu bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Menurut Midorima _-kun_ , aku itu orangnya seperti apa?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya saja."

Di dalam ruangan itu hening, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari masing-masing pihak.

.

Kuroko berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Seirin, Kagami Taiga berada di samping Kuroko. "Kuroko, mau pulang bersama?" tanya Kagami, Kuroko menatapnya sebentar kemudian menggeleng. "Maaf, Kagami _-kun_. Aku sudah berjanji ingin pulang bersama Midorima _-kun_."

Kagami tersenyum kikuk, kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi Kuroko. "Oh, begitu. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya. Hati-hati di jalan." Kuroko mengangguk, kemudian ia berjalan ke ujung jalan di mana ada seorang laki-laki bersurai hijau di sana sedang meminum _shiruko_ nya. "Oh, Kuroko."

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Kuroko sambil menatap ke arah orang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Midorima menggeleng pelan, ia dan Kuroko pun berjalan pulang bersama. Hening di antara mereka, maka Kuroko memutuskan untuk membuka pertanyaan, "Apakah nanti Midorima _-kun_ akan menginap di rumahku lagi?"

"…Sepertinya iya," Tersirat nada putus asa di dalamnya, hal itu membuat Kuroko jadi sedikit khawatir. "Ayahku bahkan sering pergi keluar rumah, di rumahku suram sekali rasanya. Mungkin aku akan menginap di rumahmu lebih lama lagi." Dan iris aquamarine Kuroko dapat menemukan satu tas ransel yang cukup besar di punggung Midorima.

Sesampainya di rumah Kuroko, yang didapatkan hanyalah hening. Ya, Ibu Kuroko sudah meninggal dunia dan Ayahnya sedang berada di luar kota untuk menafkahi dirinya dan Kuroko. Jadinya, yang tinggal di rumah itu tinggal Kuroko (dan juga Midorima jika ia pergi menginap.)

"Mau minum?"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri nanti."

Kembali dibalut keheningan, sebenarnya Kuroko agak canggung jika berhadapan dengan Midorima, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sering kali mereka hanya terdiam jika berada di satu rumah, walau Midorima bersikeras lebih memilih menginap di rumah Kuroko daripada yang lainnya.

(Tentu saja. Hal itu jelas, 'kan?)

"Ceritamu itu…" Midorima menggantungkan kata-katanya. "apakah sudah—"

"Aku menghapusnya." jawab Kuroko cepat, ia sudah mengganti seragamnya menjadi kaos berwarna putih dengan celana pendek 3/4. Midorima menatapnya lagi, kemudian ia menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kenapa? B-Bukannya aku peduli loh, menurutku sayang saja kalau dihapus begitu saja."

"Menurutku terlalu klise."

"Waktu itu kau berkata tidak apa-apa jika ceritanya klise."

"Aku berubah pikiran." Kuroko beranjak menuju kulkas dan mengambil segelas _vanilla milkshake_ di dalamnya. Ia meminumnya dengan wajah datar, sangat sulit untuk melihat ekspresinya. "Aku berniat untuk menyanyi kali ini."

"Sebenarnya cita-citamu itu apa?" Midorima mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa bingung dengan kelakuan laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ itu. Kuroko masih terus menyesap minumannya. "Guru taman kanak-kanak."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan semua itu? Apa kau sudah gila? Kukira kau mau menjadi pelukis atau penulis novel profesional."

Kali ini Kuroko yang terdiam. Ia tidak membantah ucapan Midorima sama sekali.

 _Sebenarnya aku…_

.

Berhari-hari kemudian, pekerjaan Kuroko ketika di rumah hanyalah belajar, memasak—lebih sering belanja di luar—, atau melakukan hal lainnya seperti mengetik cerita fiksi, menggambar, membaca novel, dan juga bernyanyi—soal itu, banyak yang berkata bahwa suara Kuroko itu seperti emas yang berkilau, katanya—.

"Kali ini apa lagi… Mengetik cerita?" Midorima muncul dari pintu kamarnya secara tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Kuroko tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arahnya, "T-Tidak ada—" Sebelum Kuroko berhasil menyelesaikan perkataannya, Midorima sudah terlebih dulu ke sana dan melihat isinya.

"Seseorang yang jatuh cinta pada khayalannya sendiri dan orang tersebut pengidap skizofrenia? Idemu tak buruk juga untuk kali ini, Kuroko." Midorima men _scroll_ halaman yang sudah banyak itu, ternyata Kuroko bersemangat sekali mengetiknya. Midorima berkomentar lagi, "Biasanya orang lebih semangat ketika membuat cerita berdasarkan kisah hidupnya."

"Ini 'kan cuma fiksi Midorima _-kun_. Aku tidak mengambil dari realita, ini murni hasil pemikiranku." kilah Kuroko dengan cepat. Laki-laki bersurai hijau itu kembali menaikkan kacamatanya. "Hei, aku cuma berkata saja."

"Itu terlihat seperti menyindirku," Kuroko melanjutkan mengetiknya. Tenang, di sana sepi—Kuroko lebih memilih membuka musik untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Selama ini ia kalut, tidak bisa bersantai karena setiap kali harus latihan basket di sekolahnya yang cukup keras—salahkan pelatihnya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung menyuruh mereka lari 100 keliling.

Kuroko merasa itu lebih mirip penyiksaan daripada latihan. Bilangnya sih agar tubuh kita kuat, tapi nyatanya semua pada tepar. "Midorima _-kun_ , kapan kau datang ke sini? Kau jadi lebih sering ke rumahku."

"Baru saja," Laki-laki bersurai hijau itu memalingkan wajahnya. "tentu saja. Kau sudah mengetahui alasannya." Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Kuroko menghentikan acara ketik mengetiknya, ia mematikan laptopnya dan musiknya—lebih memilih untuk tenang tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

"Ya, aku tahu kok…"

Kuroko merasakan ada hal yang tidak enak di hatinya. Rasanya, ada yang mengganjal…

.

"Hari ini libur, cuacanya cukup cerah…" Saat itu musim gugur, sebentar lagi ia memasuki Winter Cup dan berjuang untuk membawa Seirin menjadi nomor satu di Jepang. Midorima sibuk membaca bukunya, tak lupa benda aneh yang tidak pernah absen di sampingnya; Midorima menyebut itu _lucky item_.

Kuroko menatap ke arah jendela, daun-daun berguguran, langit yang bersinar cerah; semuanya lengkap. "Midorima _-kun_ , apakah kau nyaman menginap di rumahku?" Pertanyaan yang cukup aneh, Midorima tidak bergeming dari buku yang dibacanya itu.

"Ya," Midorima menjawab singkat dan kembali melanjutkan bacaannya. "kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya bertanya saja, Midorima _-kun_."

"Semua pertanyaan pasti ada alasannya."

Kuroko terlihat kesal, sepertinya ia jadi serba salah. Begini salah, begitu salah, padahal laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ itu hanya ingin bertanya saja. Sesaat kemudian, ponselnya bergetar, ia segera membuka ponsel berwarna biru muda tersebut dan melihat nama Kagami tertera di sana.

"Kagami _-kun_ …," Ia membaca keseluruhan isi pesannya, Midorima sudah mengetahuinya saat ia membaca raut wajah Kuroko. "Midorima _-kun_ , aku—"

"Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja. Aku tidak apa-apa di sini, lagipula aku sedang tidak mau diganggu." ucap Midorima dengan nada datar, hal itu membuat Kuroko menjadi tidak enak. Kuroko menunduk, lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. "Maaf, aku pergi dulu ya…"

"Hati-hati, jangan cemas akan keadaanku. Aku baik-baik saja, Kuroko."

Sifat Midorima memang sedikit berubah, dan Kuroko tahu itu. Ia pun segera menutup pintunya pelan, dengan kesunyian yang melanda kamar tersebut.

.

"Tumben mengajakku keluar, Kagami _-kun_." Kuroko kini berhadapan dengan laki-laki bersurai merah gelap yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, Kagami Taiga. Kagami hanya mendecak kesal, "Kulakukan itu hanya kau tidak bosan saja. Memang apa salahnya mengajak teman jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak kok. Kagami _-kun_ benar." jawab Kuroko dan keduanya pun dilanda keheningan. Kagami menatap ke arah Kuroko, kemudian memberikannya segelas _vanilla milkshake_. "Kau mau?" Tentu saja. Kuroko tidak mungkin menolak minuman kesukaannya itu, gratis lagi.

"Kuroko," Mereka berdua sedang berjalan hingga sampai ke taman kota, banyak pohon-pohon yang mengugurkan daunnya. "apakah kau di rumah kesepian? Kalau bisa aku ingin main ke rumah—"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." Kuroko menjawab datar, iris _aquamarine_ nya memancarkan keseriusan yang mendalam—tapi seolah-olah Kuroko sama sekali tidak memperbolehkan Kagami pergi ke rumahnya. Kagami masih bersikeras, "Tapi kau di rumah sendi—"

"Aku tidak sendirian." potongnya dengan cepat, Kuroko berbalik. Ia berjalan menuju jalan pulangnya. "Midorima _-kun_ ada di rumah, aku tidak boleh meninggalkannya terlalu lama." Saat Kuroko berjalan membelakangi Kagami, laki-laki bersurai merah gelap itu menarik lengan Kuroko dan memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Kuroko?! Sikapmu belakangan ini sungguh aneh!" Kagami membentak Kuroko, yang membuat laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ itu terdiam. "Kau sudah gila ya? Dalam dua bulan terakhir ini, kau 'kan tinggal di rumah sendirian karena ayahmu kerja 'kan?! Kau sendiri yang memberitahuku begitu!"

Kuroko masih terdiam, karena Kagami tidak bicara apapun lagi ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. "Kuroko!" Tidak diacuhkan, Kuroko tidak mau mengacuhkan Kagami—ia benci topik seperti ini. Ia lebih baik cepat pergi, pulang ke rumah dan Midorima sudah menunggunya di rumah.

.

" _Tadaima_ ," Kuroko membuka pintu rumahnya, melihat di lantai bawah sepi, ia bergegas menuju ke atas kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut, dan ia melihat laki-laki bersurai hijau itu berkutat dengan laptopnya. "Midorima _-kun_ , apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Ah, _okaeri_ Kuroko." Kali ini tampak senyum tipis dari wajah Midorima, Kuroko berusaha untuk tenang. "Bagaimana acara jalan-jalannya?" Kuroko tidak menjawab, ia hanya tampak cukup suram untuk hari ini. Kuroko lebih memilih untuk melihat apa yang Midorima kerjakan di laptopnya.

"Midorima _-kun_ … melanjutkan ceritanya?" Kuroko terbelalak. Ia membaca seluruhnya, ketika di mana semuanya berakhir bahagia—tunggu, Kuroko berpikir untuk membuatnya menjadi _sad ending_ , tetapi _happy ending_ itu tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Laki-laki bersurai hijau di depannya mengelus surai _baby blue_ nya. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, jadi kubantu selama aku bisa membantumu."

"Aku suka Midorima _-kun_ ," Bukan pernyataan, itu hanyalah sebuah gumaman sesaat saja. Midorima tersentak, pipinya memerah walaupun raut wajahnya masih datar. Ia memeluk Kuroko sesaat, sebuah pelukan yang hangat dan Kuroko menyukainya. "Aku suka sekali…"

Midorima masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya, begitu juga dengan Kuroko. Kuroko merasa ia cukup nyaman, ia tersenyum miris.

"Apakah kau bahagia dengan semua ini, Kuroko?"

Entah kenapa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. "T-Tentu saja," dan dijawabnya dengan penuh keraguan. Midorima melepaskan pelukannya, ia berdiri di hadapan Kuroko dan raut wajahnya masih tetap tidak berubah—tersenyum sambil memancarkan kehangatan. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa—"

"Meski aku tidak nyata?"

—Kuroko tersentak, bahunya bergetar. Suaranya tercekat—di hadapannya itu nyata. Sosok laki-laki tinggi bersurai hijau itu nyata; Kuroko menganggapnya begitu.

"Kau akan lebih tersiksa jika kau terus melakukan ini, Kuroko."

"Kau terlalu jauh dari realitamu. Lebih baik kau kembali saja, hatimu sudah tidak kuat."

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Kuroko membentaknya—padahal sebelumnya Kuroko tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Tubuh Kuroko bergetar, bulir-bulir bening menetes dari matanya—dan juga Kuroko belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. "Aku baik-baik saja kalau ada Midorima _-kun_ —"

"…Aku bisa datang dan pergi kapan saja," Midorima menyela, iris hijaunya itu menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan datar.

"Semua hal yang pernah kita lewati itu hanyalah khayalanmu saja kan? Selamanya aku tidak pernah ada."

Uh, hati Kuroko teriris. Mana mungkin Kuroko tidak mengetahui realitanya sendiri?

.

Kuroko tidak gila, setidaknya itu yang masih dapat ia simpulkan.

Tidak, tidak, otaknya juga masih berfungsi dengan baik. Kuroko tidak sakit, Kuroko baik-baik saja.

"Apa tidak apa-apa menciptakan semua ini? Tentu saja, aku bisa berubah sesuai dengan apa yang kauinginkan." Mereka berdua masih berhadapan satu sama lain, Kuroko masih menunduk—atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu mau membalas apa. "Khayalanmu itu sudah melewati batas. Kau tidak bisa memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku ini 'ada' di dunia ini."

"Aku…," Ia mengacak-acak surai _baby blue_ nya. Semuanya tidak nyata. Ia hanya tinggal sendiri di rumahnya. Tidak ada orang bernama Midorima Shintarou di dunia ini. Semuanya bersifat repetitif—semuanya sudah terjadi berulang kali dan sudah sesuai dengan yang Kuroko inginkan.

(Kuroko tahu semuanya sudah melewati batas. Tapi ia tidak mau melepaskannya, apalagi menyelesaikannya.)

"Kau memaksa dirimu sendiri." Midorima mendekat ke arah Kuroko, kemudian diusap-usapnya surai _baby blue_ itu. Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihatlah matanya yang merah dan sembab karena menangis. _Aku suka Midorima_ -kun _._ Dada ini rasanya sakit sekali.

"Berhentilah melakukan ini. Masih ada orang yang lebih baik dari diriku." Kuroko memejamkan matanya, entah apa yang dilakukan Midorima, ia tidak tahu. Perilakunya yang keluar dari karakternya; Kuroko yang membuatnya, jadi apapun yang terjadi itu semua adalah salahnya.

"Membuat hal seperti ini tidak akan membantumu untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Kau kesepian dan kau tidak baik-baik saja." ujar Midorima sekali lagi. Kuroko tidak bisa menentukan lagi apa yang dirasakannya; kehangatan, angkuh, kasar, atau apapun itu. Kuroko sudah tidak bisa lagi mendeskripsikan perilaku Midorima kepada dirinya.

(Saat itu Kuroko merasa dirinya benar-benar ada yang tidak beres.)

Kuroko sering dikatai gila dan sinting, tapi Kuroko yakin ia tidak seperti itu. Dia baik-baik saja, ia tidak melakukan hal yang salah di depan teman-temannya dan orang lain, terlebih lagi ayahnya.

"Baik, baik," Kuroko menjauh, air mata masih menetes dari matanya. Hei, dia tidak lemah, jadi untuk apa menunjukkan hal semacam ini. "aku berhenti. Semua khayalanku ini… hanyalah bahan untuk kesenangan semata. Tapi, aku rasa aku sudah memilih hal yang salah."

"Kau mengetahuinya."

"Aku memang mengetahuinya."

Setelah itu, Kuroko tidak memikirkan apapun lagi; mengosongkan pikirannya. Ia membuka matanya, dan yang di hadapannya hanyalah isi kamarnya yang kosong melompong. Ia menatap ke arah laptopnya yang masih tersimpan dan tidak ada di meja belajarnya. Tidak ada Midorima Shintarou di sini.

Kuroko tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Untuk apa mengucapkan selamat tinggal jika perasaan dan sifatnya kita yang mengendalikannya? Sia-sia, karena itu cuma khayalan. Jika kita melakukannya, sama saja kita seperti berbicara sendiri.

Apa yang terjadi kepada Kuroko hanyalah imitasi belaka. Kuroko membuka laptopnya dan mencari dokumen ceritanya, lalu membukanya. Dan tentu saja, fiksi itu belum selesai; masih di dalam pertengahan. Kuroko tersenyum miris, "Aku harus menyelesaikannya."

Akhir yang bahagia itu sudah terlalu sering, dari awal keputusan Kuroko tidaklah berubah; ia akan menulis dengan akhir yang buruk.

"Semua kenanganku bersama Midorima _-kun_ memang membuatku bahagia. Hanya saja, semuanya palsu. Aku berharap semuanya nyata…"

 _Aku suka… Aku suka…_ Untuk apa menyatakan perasaan? Jika kau dibalas dengan jawaban 'iya', itu sama saja bohong karena dirimu sendiri yang menentukannya. Karena itu khayalan, kau itu tidak berbicara dengan orang lain, melainkan kau hanya berbicara dengan dirimu sendiri. Itu sama saja dengan menyakiti diri sendiri.

Hari ini juga, Kuroko terpaksa merelakan semuanya sebelum akhirnya tambah buruk. Ah, itu ilusi yang manis … dulunya.

 **Fin**

 **A/N: Ya Tuhan, fic apa inii?! Lagi-lagi OOCnya... Udah gitu nulis ini baper. *megang kepala* Fic ini terinspirasi dari berbagai fiksi yang kubaca dan dari internet juga.**

 **Khayalan seperti itu... Saya mengalaminya dan ini bukan skizofrenia jika ada yang menganggap begitu. Yah, palingan (mungkin) ada orang yang mengalaminya juga. Biasa sih obat penghilang stress *apaan***

 **Kritik dan saran diterima. Mind to review? :)**


End file.
